warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 13
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 12 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 14}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 13. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Stock *Cora *unbekannte Streuner-Katze *Kohle *Flocke *Klops *unbekanntes, weibliches, schildpattfarbenes Hauskätzchen *Sandsturm Erwähnte Charaktere *Geißel *Wolkenschweif *Wulle Sonstige Orte *Zweibeinerort *Wald-Territorium **Fluss **Baumgeviert Tiere *Floh *Sperling *Ratte *Igel *Hund *Maus Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Zerkratzte Schulter Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Zweibeiner, BlutClan, Frischbeute, SternenClan, DonnerClan, Silbervlies, Donnerweg *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelgänger (im Original eigentlich Streuner), Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Junges, Krieger *Zeit: Herzschlag *Redewendung: "die Krallen bei sich behalten", "Flohgehirn!", "Mach dir nicht ins Fell.", "sich die Zungen geben", "Igel fliegen sehen", "dämlicher Fellball", "Wie steht's mit der Beute?", "flohhirnig sein", "Dem SternenClan sei Dank!", "SternenClan hilf mir!" Wissenswertes *Seite 179: Der Satzrest "(...), you know." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 158 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 179: Das Wort fütterten vom Satz "Diese Katzen fütterten ihn?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 158 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 180, 184-186 und 192: Sandsturm wird fälschlicherweise als gelbbraun beschrieben (vgl. Seite 158-159, 163-164 und 170 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 180, 182 und 189-190: Die Bezeichnung Streuner wird fälschlicherweise mit Einzelgänger und Einzelläufer übersetzt (vgl. Seite 159, 161 und 167-168 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 180: "Dann schüttelte Cora den Kopf und (...)" - Vor dem Wort den müsste "schulterzuckend" stehen, da im Original die Rede von shrugging ist (vgl. Seite 159 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 181: Der Satz "I can't give up looking for her!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich kann die Suche nach ihr nicht einfach aufgeben!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ich muss sie einfach finden." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 160 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 181, 187 und 191: Der Satz "Keep your fur on." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Behalt' dein Fell an.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Mach dir nicht ins Fell" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 160, 165 und 169 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 182: Der Satzrest "(...), he was covered in smears of (...) from the rubbish heap." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 160 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 183: "(...) bleckte verächtlich die Zähne." - Statt verächtlich müsste es "knurrend" heißen, da im Original die Rede von snarl ist (vgl. Seite 161 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 183: Das Wort beiden vom Satz "(...) eben beiden das Fell (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 162 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 183: Das Wort ich vom Satz "Ich habe Zweibeinermilch getrunken." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 162 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 183: Der Satz "I did!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Habe ich!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Doch!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 162 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 184: Der Satzrest "(...) if she could help it." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 162 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 184: Das Wort ich vom Satz "Aber ich habe (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 163 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 185: Das Wort muss vom Satz "Ich muss mit (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 163 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 185: Der Satz "Firestar hoped he hadn't sounded too weird. fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 163 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 186: Der Satz "Shorty shrugged good-humoredly." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Klops zuckte gutgelaunt mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Klops zuckte gutmütig mit dem Stummel." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 165 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 187: "Die Sonne ging unter!" - Vor dem Wort unter müsste "wieder" stehen, da im Original die Rede von again ist (vgl. Seite 165 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 188: Der Satzrest "(...) in the strange light." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 166 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 190: Sandsturms Beschreibung (pale ginger) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 168 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 192: Der Satz "Firestar stared at her." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 170 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 192: Die Wörter ich und ihn vom Satz "Nein, ich habe ihn gefunden." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 170 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 193: Das Wort Anteil vom Satz "Aber ich will Anteil haben (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 171 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 193: Der Satzrest "(...) from his perch (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 171 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 193: Der Satzrest "(...) to balance (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 171 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 194: Der Satz "No problem." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Kein Problem.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Natürlich." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 171 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 194: "Klops führte sie durch die Gärten, (...)" - Vor dem Wort durch müsste "zurück" stehen, da im Original die Rede von back ist (vgl. Seite 171 von Firestar’s Quest) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise